


Nobody Likes Storms

by Hotspur



Category: Julius Caesar - Shakespeare
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Storms, i mean everything is usually with Brutus in the middle (hehe), i wanted some Porcia/Cassius, so what about Cassius and Porcia's relationship?, whoops more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brutus is away on business, leaving Porcia and Cassius to weather a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wanted some Porcia/Cassius. Brutus is always there, so what about when he isn't? After all, Cassius and Porcia have part of the relationship, besides sharing Brutus.

Porcia was shaking. 

Cassius rolled over towards her. She'd been shaking against his back and it got worse as another thunderclap exploded, seemingly above them. 

"Hey," Cassius said gently, putting a hand on her arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Porcia mumbled. A flash of lighting lit up the room, and a thunderclap a few seconds later. Cassius knew that meant the storm wasn't far off. Rain was pounding on the roof. Porcia dove under the sheet, shaking even more. "I just don't like storms," she finally forced herself to say. 

"Why Porcia," Cassius said. "I can't believe you're scared!" He meant it in a teasing way but of all the best things he had said in his life he guessed that wasn't one of them. He was trying to make himself feel better. 

"I'm not scared," she snarled. "I just... I just don't like storms. I wish Marcus was here." Brutus was away on government business in Gaul and wouldn't be back for another month. That left just Cassius and Porcia together, missing the other third of their relationship.

"I'll take care of you then," Cassius replied, wrapping his arms around Porcia and drawing her close. She was still shaking, although not as violently as before. 

"Thanks," she mumbled, pulling herself closer into his bony form. Cassius wasn't Brutus by any means, but she still loved him. In the past year, much to Brutus's relief and shock, Porcia and Cassius had ended their rivalry and settled into a teasing, sometimes passive-aggressive affection. Brutus didn't have to choose and, probably since they were polar opposites, Porcia and Cassius were well suited to each other. 

Another flash of lightning, and burst of thunder at nearly the same time broke up the steady drumming of rain on the roofing tiles. Porcia panicked and was immediately drawn back close into him. Cassius had surprisingly strong, comforting arms (could someone so scrawny be so strong?). She pressed her face into his neck.

"Shhhh," Cassius whispered. He kissed her forehead. "You're safe, love." She was still shaking, nearly sobbing. "Just hold on to me. I love you, Porcia. I know I'm not Brutus, but I do love you." 

"I love you too," he heard her mumble.

He felt her bury her fingers in his hair, twisting them up in the wiry curls. His arms around her calmed her down, and likewise her fingers messing with his hair gave him peace. They fell asleep like this, and the storm was forgotten. Cassius never told her that he hated storms too.


End file.
